Talk:40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection
Can anyone get a better picture of this. Even the thumb has poor quality. Jaz 16:25, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) :This last version was my attempt to boost the color and contrast. As I recall the episode, I'll bet it didn't have a close-up, and this is as good as we're likely to get. I'll geep my eye out though. --Aurelius Kirk 16:35, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) Revert While the auction image is clearer, I believe we've already decided that images from the actual episodes and films are preferred. --From Andoria with Love 05:43, 25 September 2006 (UTC) Actually, strike that... in this case, I think the auction image will be fine. It needs the proper citation and copyright tag, though. --From Andoria with Love 05:46, 25 September 2006 (UTC) :...you know i prefer screencaps to promotional photos, etc, but with this kind of minutia i figured it would be appropriate. there are actually a few items from the christies auctions that might be useful here, but i'm not sure how to cite it. Deevolution 05:51, 25 September 2006 (UTC) ::I'm sure you have a good explanation why this should not be considered a copyright violation? The terms on their webpage seems very clear in that regard. I'm reverting for the moment, feel free to discuss, though. -- Cid Highwind 06:31, 25 September 2006 (UTC) :(i'm sure there's a less rude way to phrase that.) the terms on the page cite CBS Studios but i see no terms to speak of. admittedly, it's questionable, but no more so than many other images found here. you'll find that all star trek products will be credited to CBS, not Paramount anymore anyway. Deevolution 06:48, 25 September 2006 (UTC) ::It wasn't my intention to sound rude, sorry if that was the case. Anyway, I'm talking about christies.com Website Terms&Conditions, Section 1, especially paragraphs 2 and 3. -- Cid Highwind 06:54, 25 September 2006 (UTC) :::no worries. i didn't see the link. it's a shame, it would have been nice. there is a portion here that reads: If you would like information about obtaining the Company's permission to use the Material on your web site, info@christies.com. waste of time to follow up on that? and do these terms stand once the auction and presumably the website have closeD? Deevolution 07:08, 25 September 2006 (UTC) ::::I don't think it would be a waste of time, if you really want the image. If they give us permission to use it, then there shouldn't be a problem anymore. But I highly doubt the terms will end even after the auction comes to an end; the copyright will still belong to Christie's. --From Andoria with Love 12:06, 25 September 2006 (UTC) :::::This is printed on the last page of the catalogues: ::::::7. Copyright: The copyright in all images, illustrations and written material produced by or for Christie's relating to a lot including the contents of this catalogue, is and shall remain at all times the property of Christie's and shall not be used by the buyer, nor by anyone else, without the prior written consent. Christie's and the seller make no representation or warranty that the buyer of a property will acquire any copyright or other reproduction rights in it. --Jörg 12:38, 25 September 2006 (UTC) ::I don't know if it would really be a good idea to basically ask Paramount/CBS (through Christie's as a proxy) for permission to use their copyrighted work... -- Cid Highwind 13:42, 25 September 2006 (UTC) :::We could ask whoever ends up buying it :) .. fair use for review purposes, just like any other bought and sold collectible, i'm sure. -- Captain M.K.B. 15:46, 25 September 2006 (UTC) ::Yes, that would be a solution. So, please, whoever reads this - go and buy all that stuff! :) -- Cid Highwind 17:16, 25 September 2006 (UTC)